Sheik
Sheik is called Zelda's "alter ego", but he is an entirely different person. He has red eyes and blonde hair. He is of the "Sheikah" race. He wears traditional clothes of his own species, and has never been seen by anybody (excluding Zelda for obvious reasons) with them off or with different clothes on. He has many scars covering his entire body from when he was a child. Those wounds never healed properly. Additional Info A Call to Arms/Roleplay: Sheik is the is the leader of Patrol 1. When the patrol is captured, he is the one who tells Atalanta to write the message that will be sent by Cher Ami. Other than this, he is rarely mentioned despite having a key role in the RP. The Cave of Nex/Roleplay: Sheik takes the place of Link as Icewish's main RP character for this RP. He is not RPed as much due to Icy also having to RP the monsters in The Cave of Nex. More info coming soon. Sheik's Past: Sheik was born in Kakariko Village in Hyrule. His mother divorced his father before Sheik was born because she was sick of his abusive behavior. When Sheik was born, she left him with his father and moved as far away from the village as possible. While growing up, Sheik was very lonely all the time. The other villagers treated him like a stranger and a freak because of his father, who was a drug addict and alcoholic. His father also abused and neglected him. When his father joined the military to fight in the Civil War, Sheik was happy because he thought that he would die before the war was over. When he came back several years later, he was extremely disappointed. When he was old enough, Sheik left Kakariko Village and traveled Hyrule. He met Link once while traveling. He became a guard for Princess Zelda, and the only one that could fight that she had. The other guards feared him, because he was the tallest, most muscular, and by far the most aggressive out of all of them. During a teleportation accident, he and Zelda became "combined." Only one of them could appear at one time. Though, this was fixed later on. Personality: Although Sheik acts extremely aggressive and mean most of the time, it is really a "mask" as Zelda puts it. Due to his past, he is extremely insecure. Zelda can sometimes read his thoughts because the two share a presence. She is the only one who knows about how Sheik really feels; something not even his "friend" Sora understands. He has many thoughts of suicide and will on occasion hurt himself violently when no one is watching. Zelda intervenes with this by making him "go away" and replacing him with herself. He is also shows great envy of others, which add to his bitter nature. He also has semi-random outbursts of rage and anger, although these are more humorous than destructive to anything else other than himself. Despite him being really weird, he tries to do what is best. He is often seen fighting along side Link and Zelda, and is a very loyal friend and ally. Trivia *Pretty much anything written on this page has nothing to do with LoZ and Icy made it all up to have a different character than all the other characters she RPs. *According to The Cave of Nex/Roleplay, he suffers from chiroptophobia (the fear of bats) but refuses to speak of it to anyone. **His voice gets extreamly high and he cowers and panics whenever he sees a bat. *This character out of all the character Icy RPs from the Legend of Zelda video games has the most altered history and personality. This is because Sheik's official history, personality, etc. is really confusing and quite lame.... **For the fanfic, The First Hero, Sheik was a character in the story as he/she was described in OoT. Though, this is a different character. *Icy always misspells his name, getting the "e" and "i" mixed up. Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Blizz's Pages